


Your Favorite Customer

by bovaria



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bovaria/pseuds/bovaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re about to quit your job, so your favorite customer, Castiel, decides to ask you out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Favorite Customer

It was the same thing over and over again, day after day, five days a week, always at five in the morning. You walked into work and prepared everything for another shift full of obnoxious customers too addicted to caffeine that you were willing to tattoo the café’s logo on their forehead permanently. You were pretty convinced they’d pay for it anyway. The only thought that kept you sane enough to not scream and burst out in anger at anyone was that you only had five days left of this. You had turned in your resignation letter nine days ago and you were more than ready to find yourself a new job.

You sighed as you heard the familiar ‘ding’ of a car pulling up to the drive-thru. “It never stops,” you mumbled to your coworker, who only smiled sympathetically at you as they continued to stock sandwiches and juice bottles into the front stand.

“Welcome to the Bucks,” you mumbled into the receiver. “How can I help you?”

“Good morning, I’d like a tall, bold red eye, please,” the voice answered. You perked up at the sound of it and smiled softly, your day not so gloomy anymore.

“Anything else, Castiel?” you inquired.

“Blueberry oatmeal, Y/N,” he said, his voice suddenly sweeter as he recognized you. “How are you?”

“I’m tired,” you sighed out. “You?”

“I’m also exhausted,” he drawled out.

“You want anything else?”

“No, that’d be all.”

“Okay, I’ll see you at the window, Castiel.”

“Alright, dear.”

“Yes, dear, I’ll see you at the window,” one of your coworkers spoke into the receiver through a line that only the café’s employees could hear. His voice was mocking and he cackled at the end of his sentence.

“Shut up,” you muttered. “Get me a blueberry oatmeal.”

“Oh, so that way you can get to talk to your beloved Castiel?” he burst out laughing, grabbing one of the oatmeal containers and preparing the food for you regardless.

“I told you to shut it,” you glared at him before turning to the drive-thru window and sliding it opened, smiling in greeting at your favorite customer.

“I hate Mondays,” you groaned as he handed you a twenty dollar bill.

“Tell me about it,” he rolled his eyes. “I have a full day of patients today and I am not looking forward to them, in fact, I’m dreading every single one of them.”

“That sucks,” you pouted. “Where do you work at though?”

“Just a few blocks away from here, at a psychiatric clinic,” he answered.

“Cool,” you handed him back his change and flushed at the feel of his fingers stroking against the inside of you wrist before he pulled away too soon.

“How long are you in for today?”

“Eight hours,” you answered, wrinkling your nose at his disgusted expression.

“Have you tried looking for another job,” he asked, thanking you softly as you handed him the food your coworker gave you with a teasing glint in his eye. You decided to ignore him and focus on Castiel instead.

“No,” you shrugged nonchalantly. “I quit either way. Friday is my last day here.”

“Really?” his lips burst out in a genuinely elated smile and you found yourself mirroring his expression.

“Yeah! I turned in my two weeks’ notice in, and Friday is officially my last day,” you proudly declared.

“That’s great!” he exclaimed.

“Yes, you have no idea how excited I am to not be waking up at four thirty in the morning every day,” you said.

“Man, but that means I’m not going to see you around,” he muttered.

“I know,” you shrugged. “So, enjoy these last few days you see me,” you winked.

“I will,” he promised.

“Y/N, you’re holding up the line,” your supervisor shot you a pointed glare, but you recognized the twinkle in his eye. You were going to get an earful of teasing from everyone as soon as Castiel left.

“Alright, so I’ll see you tomorrow, Castiel,” you turned towards him, focusing on his intense blue eyes and trying not to show you obvious attraction for the man.

“See ya,” he winked before speeding off. You looked after him and smiled fondly before focusing on the older lady now glaring a hole into your head for taking too long in charging her and handing over her coffee. You made sure to give her your sweetest smile as you handed her the coin change from her transaction: ninety five cents in all nickels and pennies.

“Don’t you have any coins bigger than this?” she scoffed.

“No, sorry,” you looked forlorn as you shook your head.

“Ugh, whatever,” she tossed the coins into her wallet and put up her window, driving off without another word.

Rush hour at the café passed relatively quickly and before you knew it, you were being given your half hour break. You grinned as you realized that one of your closest friends had also been given his own break and the both of you sat down together at one of the café’s tables.

“So, I heard you and Castiel flirted up a storm today,” he smirked at you.

“Not you, too, Noel,” you rolled your eyes.

“Why haven’t you gotten his number yet?” he bit into his sandwich, looking perplexed at the fact that you and Castiel had been going back and forth for months now and nothing had come of it.

“Because I’m not one to be asking men for their numbers,” you defended yourself, sipping on your iced tea.

“Your last day is this Friday!” Noel screeched. “If he does reject you, at least you know that you’ll never lay eyes on him again.”

“No, I’m not asking him for his number,” you reiterated.

“Fine,” he shook his head. “Chicken shit.”

“Fuck you.”

“Y/N,” he chastised, looking quite offended as he placed a hand on his chest.

“Get over it, Noel,” you laughed softly. He joined you with a chuckle and the conversation turned to the store’s gossips until your breaks ended.

* * *

The following day had you in a somewhat better mood due to you seeking solace out in the bright thought that a week from now, you’d be comfortably tucked in bed without having to worry about work for a few weeks. You had money saved up and your parents had offered to help you out until you found a job you actually enjoyed.

You weren’t taking orders in drive-thru today, instead focusing on helping one of your supervisors in putting away products the café had received overnight. Suddenly, she smirked at you and you tilted your head in curiosity.

“Castiel is at the window asking for you,” she sneered.

“You’re all a bunch of gossipy old women,” you growled, rolling your eyes before turning on your heels and stepping out of the backroom. You made your way to the drive-thru area and ignored Noel’s knowing smirk, choosing to focus on Castiel instead.

“I thought you weren’t in,” he smiled brightly at the sight of you.

“I am, just helping out my supervisor in the back,” you answered. “How are you?”

“Great, just—”

His sentence was interrupted by Noel tapping your shoulder and handing you Castiel’s drink. You thanked him quietly, to which Noel winked, and turned to Castiel, hoping he hadn’t seen that little gesture.

“Thanks,” he said as his fingers brushed against yours once he reached for his drink.

“No problem,” you smiled. “You have a good day at work today.”

“W-wait!” Castiel yelled. You turned to him with a questioning look on your face and he stammered out something unintelligible.

“Excuse me?” you held yourself back from grinning at him.

“I-I’m off today,” he cleared his throat. “What time do you get off? I-I mean, I w-was wondering if you’d, y-you know, l-like to h-hang out after you finish your shit—I mean, s-shift here—”

“I get out at noon,” you chuckled softly. “I’ll see you, then?”

“O-okay, yeah,” he nodded.

“Alright,” you waved at him as you pulled away from the window, not being able to contain the wide grin that split across your face once Castiel had driven off.

“What happened?” Noel leaned in towards you, ignoring the customer calling his name by the drive-thru window.

“Uh, I think Castiel just asked me out…” you answered in a daze.

“Yo!” Noel spoke into the headset as he laughed. “Y/N got asked out by her beloved!”

A series of exclamations were heard across the backline of the café and you rolled your eyes at everyone, grinning in spite of your annoyance. They really were a bunch of gossipers. Nothing could remain quiet here.

The day went by too slowly as you began to look forward to it concluding and being able to see Castiel at the end of it. You resisted the teasing of your coworkers and only managed to kick one of them in the shin, triumphantly smirking as he cowered in pain. But the teasing continued until you were finally allowed to clock out.

You approached the front register to order a drink when you felt a light tap on your shoulder. Your head turned and your eyes met Castiel’s blue ones.

“Hey,” you smiled at him.

“H-Hi,” he grinned widely at you before motioning towards the café’s main entrance. “What do you say we start getting to lunch?”

“Sure! But let me get a drink first,” you winked at him. “Want anything? It’s on the house.”

“A frap,” he answered. You raised a brow at him. “What?” he asked defensively.

“You don’t strike me as the frap-drinking kind of guy,” you laughed, waving it away. “But okay, what frap would you like?”

“The chocolatey chip one.”

“You like chocolate?” you were taken aback. He always ordered black coffee and an oatmeal, never anything sweet.

“It’s my day off and I’m about to go on a date with a beautiful woman,” he laughed softly. “I think it’s reason enough to eat something I haven’t enjoyed in a while.”

“Sounds like a legitimate excuse,” you ignored your coworker’s smug grin and ordered Castiel what he wanted, along with a latte for you.

Castiel took you to one of his favorite restaurants, a tiny Thai place hidden between two larger restaurants that was underestimated despite its delectable food. You groaned in delight as you took your first bite of Pad Thai, all the while keenly aware of Castiel’s eyes on you. He smiled as you conveyed just how much you enjoyed your plate and offered a bite of his own curry plate.

The meal ended with him ordering a plateful of Thai donuts and you tried not to devour every last one of those delicious little bite-sized dough pieces. Castiel kept a steady, comfortable flow of conversation going and asked you about your career, to which you responded that you were on your way to obtaining a Master’s Degree in Russian literature. He inquired as to why you were still working at the café when you could already be working somewhere that related to your career and your answer was simple.

“I love everyone at the café, they’re my family,” you dabbed at the corner of your mouth where a drop of the donuts’ sauce had remained. “So, I decided to continue there until I finished my Master’s. But then my boss became unbearable and I’m not one to remain idle when I’m not appreciated for my hard work, so I’m leaving.”

“Good for you,” he answered sincerely.

“Thanks,” you placed your napkin on the table, your hand remaining there as the atmosphere turned quiet. Your glance was focused on the empty plates in front of you, so you didn’t notice Castiel looking at you, his hand suddenly reaching for yours and grasping it tightly.

“I’m really glad I got to ask you out before you left,” he suddenly declared as you looked up at him. “And that you told me you were leaving before I heard it from one of your coworkers and it was too late to ask you.”

“I’m glad I blabbed as well,” you shot him a playful smile, to which he chuckled, shaking his head affectionately.

The waiter suddenly appeared with the check and Castiel immediately took it from him, not glancing at the receipt as he put in a few bills inside and handed it back to him. The man bowed his head before walking away.

“Thank you, for lunch,” you said as you stood up with him.

“Thank you for having lunch with me,” he guided you towards the restaurant’s exit, his fingers interlacing with yours as you walked out to the parking lot and towards his car. “I’d ask you out for coffee but you can see how that is not going to work—”

“You want to go back to my place?” you inquired.

“Sure,” he brightened up at the prospect you offered and the both of you climbed into his car.

He drove you back to the Bucks in order for you to pick up your car and within half an hour, you were hanging his coat by the rack next to your front door.

“Would you like to drink something, Castiel?” you inquired as you led him towards your living room, offering him to sit down on the loveseat right in front of the television.

“Cas,” he answered.

“Hm?”

“Call me Cas,” he smiled, sitting down and patting the spot right next to him. “Castiel is too formal and I’m currently sitting in your living room, so I think we’re past that.”

“True,” you nodded, taking your place next to him just like he had asked.

“Your place is cozy, I like it,” he glanced around before his eyes settled on you.

“Yeah, I wanted to have a home away from home,” you unconsciously leaned forward, closer to Cas as he seemed to be doing the same thing.

“So, you’re going to cause a riot tomorrow at work, huh?” he smirked.

“Why would I?” you scrunched your nose in question, your brow furrowing.

“I’ve heard what they say when they don’t think I’m listening,” he said.

“Oh, God,” you scooted away from him and hid your face in your hands. “I’m going to kill them.”

“Why?” he laughed heartily, taking one of your hands in his.

“Because they’re the biggest gossipers and they shouldn’t be talking—”

“So, what they’re saying is true? About you having a crush on me?”

“Uh…”

“Oh, come on, if it’s any consolation, I have a big, pathetic crush on you,” his words made you look at him in surprise. “It’s pathetic because I’ve been nursing it for the past six months and haven’t done shit about it. I probably wouldn’t have if you hadn’t told me you were leaving. But yeah, I have a crush on you, a huge one.”

“You tend to ramble like this when you’re nervous?” you teased, wanting to have the upper hand this time around.

“Y-yeah,” he gulped thickly, laughing breathlessly as he took in your playful expression. “You’re welcome to shut me up whenever, and however, you want to—”

You took his advice and leaned in towards him, your head tilted and lips pressing shyly against his. Cas’ mouth was more eager than yours as the lips parted and he took in your upper lip between them, sucking it sharply. You made a noise of contentment at the feeling and Cas took this as his cue to wrap his embrace around your waist and pull you flushed to him. You gave in to his movements, focusing on the burn his tongue seem to leave behind with every inch of your mouth it touch at the same time you moved to straddle his hips.

His hand moved upwards, fingers gripping between your shoulder blades to press you harder against him and Cas could feel your breasts against his chest, he could only imagine how your nipples would feel in his mouth. He felt his cock harden fully at the thought and his pelvis twitched with the urge he had to just have his way with you right there and then. His fingers finally carded through your hair and you shivered once he stroked your scalp before gripping your hair and pulling your head back.

“F-fuck,” you moaned as he didn’t seem to relent his hold and Cas smirked against the skin of your jawline. His tongue flicked against your pulse point and he bit down on the column of your exposed neck.

You gripped his biceps hard enough to cause a slight, yet pleasurable discomfort for Cas as you tried to balance yourself on top of him, your hips jerking downwards of their own accord as his free hand came up to squeeze your breast. “I’ve been waiting months to finally have you in my arms,” he growled into your skin, sucking kisses on every patch he could reach with his mouth.

You heard fabric rip and shivered when air hit your chest. Trying to glance downward, Cas clicked his tongue in disapproval. “No, you look fucking amazing just like this,” he pulled at your hair, revealing your neck even more to him as he continued to ravage you with rough nips of his teeth that were sure to leave marks for the next day. Your coworkers were going to have a field day and you couldn’t help but to smile.

Your thoughts were cut short when Cas was able to lithely unbuckle your bra and pushed the offending article to the side, his thumb swiping against one of your hardened nipples. You whimpered hungrily, aching for more friction as your body thrust downwards and you felt his stiff dick press against you.

You had never hated clothes as much as you did in that moment and all you wanted was to feel his bare, hot skin sliding against your own… “Cas, Cas…” you whined.

“Shh, baby,” he whispered into your chest, his breast almost unbearably hot against your hard nipple before he began to suckle harshly on it. Your chest bucked forward, pressing you further into his mouth and Cas let go of your hair to grasp your other breast in his hand.

The sensations were torturous as Cas focused on only your breasts, showering them with attention. You were short of combusting in his arms when he suddenly pulled away and smirked at you. “Where’s your room?” he asked.

“First door to the left,” you pointed at the hallway just behind you.

“Hold on,” he warned before wrapping his arms securely around your waist and getting on his feet. You marveled at how easily he seemed to move despite holding you and groaned, digging your face into his neck, your teeth biting gently at the skin you found there.

“Fuck, stop,” he chastised as he walked into your room, nudging the door closed with his foot before stepping towards your bed and throwing you unceremoniously on it. You grunted as your back hit the sheets and grinned up at him. He was disheveled in every sexy sense of the word, his brown hair standing on different ends and his pupils blown wide with lust.

“Start taking your clothes off, baby,” he muttered, doing the same with his own outfit. You heeded his words and soon, your clothes and his littered your bedroom floor. You inhaled sharply as you took in his bare body. He was perfectly built, broad shoulders strong in their stance and nipples standing erect. Your eyes continued to quest downwards and you could only moan pathetically as you took in the sight of his erect cock.

It twitched under your gaze and all you wanted to do was crawl your way to Cas and take him into your mouth when you saw the tiny pulse of slick that spurted from the slit. Cas smirked as you continued to ogle him, his fingers curling around his cock and stroking himself languidly.

“C-come here,” you demanded. “Come here and fuck me…”

“Hm, not so fast, baby,” he smiled. “I want to taste you before anything else.”

Your legs seemed to part of their own accord as Cas climbed onto the mattress. He made himself comfortable as he knelt between your thighs, his hands caressing you softly as his eyes took you in. His fingers stroked through your pussy lips, parting them and dipping into your entrance before moving up to flick against your clit. You stiffened at the pleasure and moaned loudly, your voice causing goosebumps to break out on Cas’ skin.

“Shit,” Cas couldn’t hold himself back anymore, he leaned down and licked a broad strip down your pussy. Your hands came down to grasp onto his hair as he began to lap at your folds, his lips taking a hold of clit and sucking harshly on it.

Within a few minutes, Cas was murmuring against your skin, urging you to come as his fingers slammed into you and his tongue lapped at your hard clit between every word he said. You yielded to the pleasure, let it overtake you and your body stiffened underneath his ministrations. Cas’ eyes shut of their own accord as he felt you spasm around his digits, stroking your clit with his thumb through all of your orgasm until you began to relax.

He slid up your body as you laid lax on the bed, kissing your skin as he went up until he could press his mouth to yours. You whimpered at his taste, sucking his tongue to taste yourself on him and Cas positioned himself to enter you. Your hand flew down to land on his hip and you insistently pushed him forward until Cas was finally entering you.

His cock throbbed as it sank into you, your walls sheathing him hotly and he moaned into the passionate kiss he was sharing with you. “F-fuck me, Cas,” you demanded.

He only responded by grasping the back of your thighs and lifting them up until he had them draped on his shoulders. The heels of your feet dug into the firm muscles of his back as he began to thrust, not giving you any chance to grow accustomed from the sheer accuracy in which his cockhead hit your sweet spot with every buck.

Cas’ hand traveled to your pussy and he stroked your clit in tandem to his movements, the pad of his thumb rubbing in circles that had you clutching on to him desperately as your second orgasm approached. “Come for me, baby, come on,” he gritted his teeth as he slammed into you.

“C-C-Cas!” you yelled out as the pleasure became too much and you gave into it. Cas continued to murmur sweet words of encouragement into your mouth as he continued to move inside you, his cock pulsing as he felt your walls tighten around him.

You held him close to you as he hit his own peak, moaning when he pulled out and stroked himself fast, hot ropes of come splashing across your stomach. Cas’ breath splayed out across your face before you took his lips in a slow, deep kiss that contrasted your fast breaths and Cas’ body finally gave out as he collapsed on top of you.

You fell asleep once you had cleaned up and gone to the bathroom, Cas not saying a word about leaving and you muttering that you had work the next day at 5am. “I’ll drop you off,” he smiled.

“Don’t _you_ have work?” you inquired.

“I do, but I’ll find an excuse to have another one of the doctors cover for me,” he kissed you softly as the two of you laid in bed together.

“Okay,” you nuzzled closer to him and fell asleep with Cas’ arms surrounding you.

* * *

The next day, your coworkers couldn’t hold themselves from whooping and hollering as you stepped out of Cas’ car. Noel was especially loud as he embraced you before high fiving Cas and congratulating him.

“Bro, everyone is going to die when they hear this,” he laughed.

“I swear, you belong in a gossip magazine, that’s your true destiny,” you rolled your eyes.

“Alright, so I’ll pick you up at noon again?” Cas inquired, pulling you close despite the smiles and mutterings from your friends.

“Yeah,” you leaned your head up to press a kiss to his mouth.

“See you, then, baby,” he winked and climbed into his car, leaving you a mess of butterflies in front of your café.


End file.
